bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Silverfaust89/TRBG: The Sequel (9)
Chapter #9: Homecoming (part 2 of 2) Me and Raven went to the Art room, where Mrs. Galloway was giving out tissue-paper, and paint to the homecoming nominees. We waited our turn to get our supplies, then it was our turn. "Do you have any tissue-paper in black, blood-red, dark violet?" Raven asked for the tissue-paper in those colors. "As a matter of fact I do." Mrs. Galloway said, while getting out some of the tissue-paper and paint, "Here you go." "Thanks." I thanked my favorite teacher. When we went out to the Parking Lot, we went to work on the decorations to our car. We started with putting the tissue-paper on the car to make it look like a homecoming float from hell. Tissue-paper skeletons, neo-gothic crosses, and even Gothic-Victorian styled wallpaper that added to the base of the car. After an hour of decorating non-stop, the homecoming float was finished. "It's beautiful." I said, like a spoiled girl at a sweet 16 party, looking at her new convertible. Absinthe, Ember, and Veronica came in to see the car. They were astonished. "Wow!" Ember said in astonishment. "We'll root for you." Veronica put in her two cents in. "Did you find out your competion?" Absinthe pondered. "Yep. Mandy, Annie, Lola, Miranda, and some Mornton girl with an Emo haircut." I said giving out the girls who are competing. "What Allison is not compeating?" Ember said, mentioning the mary-sue from hell. "Apparently not. Must be part of her punishment." I snided. "But for the boys is a couple of Crestwood boys, Gord, a Mornton boy, Damon, Johnny, and Andrew." Raven explained his competion. "Well good luck." Veronica tersely said, wishing us good luck for homecoming. Later that night, I was in my room doing some homework, while listening to some of Veronica's Angelspit CD's (The song I'm listing to is Defibrillator, from My Name Is album) and I was reciting some of the lyrics to the song. "Now all my bunny friends Are pregnant or in prison Dead or wearing suits In rehabilitation Kept some in deep freeze Or buried in the garden I like the road kill near defibrillator...clear!" ''I sung to the lyrics, until I realized it was done with my homework, "All done." I added. The next morning I was in the cafeteria with Veronica giving her Angelspit album's back. "Now I got most of the songs stuck in my head." I recalled. "You get used to it. Give or take a week." Veronica chided, "Now what about homecoming?" She asked. "I'll just have me and Raven sing Switchblade Symphony's Rain at the parade." I explained, "But I wonder who was the anonymous donator of that car we decorated yesterday?" I pondered. "Tried Ember, she's rich?" Veronica asked. "I did, she had no clue. She told me upfront on Vampirefreaks, last night." I debunked Veronica's theroy. "Allison?" Veronica said. "Doubt it." I retorted. Just as I said that, Allison came to us. "What do you want with us?" Veronica scowled at the mary-sue from hell. "I just wanted to tell you that I was the one who gave you that awful-looking car, well daddy paid for it, I was the one who wanted to keep it hush hush." She explained, "If I weren't doing student community service for the next year, I would be homecoming queen." She added in her trademark snooty demenor. Then just as she entered, she left the cafeteria. Then Absinthe came in. "Hello." Absinthe greeted, while sitting down next to us. "Hey Absinthe." Veronica greeted back. "Why was Allison talking to you?" Absinthe asked. "She told me that her dad was the one who bought the car that me and Raven decorated." I explained. "Well if you don't have a driver for the homecoming parade, I'll do it." Absinthe offered. "Do you even have a licence?" Veronica asked. "Yes." Absinthe answered, getting out her drivers licence, from her green and black corset-purse. The licence came from New York state and it said... '''Trudeau, Beatrice Henrietta' DOB: 2/19/93 Class: A Date Issued: 6/28/10 Valid Until: 6/28/15 Beatrice H. Trudeau. "How did you get your licence?" I asked. "My uncle taught me how to drive and took a Driver's Ed class over the summer." She explained. "That's great." I said, "But my dad is going to drive the car." I added. "Oh. What's your theam?" She said. "Rain." I tersely said. "Switchblade Symphony?" Absinthe asked. "Of course." I replied. After classes were over for the day I went to the Girls' Locker Room, where the other girls we're getting dressed in elegant ballgowns. I however was wearing a blood-red Goth lolita dress, with my trademark boots, and ultra-violet lipstick. I look amazing. The other girls looked at me like I was one of those anorexic models on a Paris catwalk, they liked me, except for Miranda who just was very snooty to me. "Knock 'em dead." Annie said in admeration. "Thanks." I thanked. "Just because we're enemies, doesn't mean we're rivals." Mandy exclaimed. "You look like a corpse." Miranda scoffed in disdain. "I know." I scoffed back at her. Coach Heaths came in the room, she was wearing a black dress suit. "Alright ladies, the guys are already outside at they're floats, now hustle!" She shouted, the girls followed Coach Heaths. Everyone left the room, and went out to the parking lot, where the cars were lined up heading out to the school property, our car was in the middle of the line. I noticed my dad dressed like a Victorian undertaker. The same happend to Raven, but he looks great. "Malice!" Raven shouted. I went to them with open arms. "You look amazing." My dad complemented. "Thanks dad." I thanked. "What's the parade route?" I asked. "According to the map we start at the school, where we go around Bullworth Vale and Bullworth Town." My dad explained. "Ok." I said, getting in the car's back seat, Raven soon followed. After 5 minutes, the parade started, we noticed the student body and the townsfolk looking at the floats. My dad popped in the mixtape of some of my favorite songs, then went to track 5: Rain. Where me and Raven sung the following lyrics: The raindrop on the rooftops, A little girl. Dancing in her crystal gown Till she must go. A floating palace in the sky Is where she'll be And there she'll stay Untill she falls So peacefully. I roamed the hills so desperately To find where she may be. But every hill I searched today Was empty. Gather all your roses While you may. A chamber in the valley Is where she lay. '' The song lasted until we reached Bullworth Town, after the parade the cars went back to the Parking Lot of the school, then the students went to the Gym, to see the nominees before one lucky girl and boy get's be king and queen respectively. "Settle down everyone. Now everyone the moment you've all been waiting for." He said in admeration of the nominees, "This year's homecoming king is... Raven Harris!" He annouced. Raven soon went up on stage to get his crown. "Thank you everyone." Raven said in tears. "Now for the homecoming queen is... Malice Blackraven!" He said in a dramatic way, "Me!?" I said. "Her!" Miranda shouted in disdain. I soon went up on the makeshift stage, where I recived my crown. Soon enough I noticed a drop of red paint, the same shade of my dress, dropped on me, then a whole bucket of red paint was dumped on me, like pig blood at prom. I wonder who would do this to me I was embarrassed, while half the students laughed at my misfourtian. "My God, who's responsible for this!" Dr. Crabblesnitch shouted for a answer. "Ha, never exspect that will come along." Gary said. "Mr. Smith come up to the stage." Raven shouted on my behalf. "It wasn't me, I swear." Gary said innocently. Then the bucket that held the red paint, came down on my head, I noticed that the bucket said 'property of Harrington House' on the base of the bucket. "I knew this was a prank by the Preps!" I shouted in pure malicious intent. "Will Derby Harrington and Allison Nesterwood, please come up on stage NOW!!!!" Dr. Crabblesnitch vehetmently demanded for Derby and Allison. Soon the people responsible we're escorted by the Prefects to the stage. "Yes it was us, hell we even swapped the tallies with Malice and Raven's names, in order for the prank to work, and fraim Gary in the process!" Allison explained the details of there crime. "So we're not the winners?" Raven asked. "What did I do to piss off the Preps, especially that blond Prep?" Gary shockenly said. "You know why, Gary." Zoe said to the sociopath. "We found the real ballot box." Absinthe said coming up from the blechers with the Nerds, "And the Nerds counted the votes to say that Lola and Johnny we're the winners." She added, mentioning the real winners. "We won!" Lola screamed in excitement. "And we would of gotten away with it to, if it weren't for you meddeling Nerds and you're stupid Goth friend!" Derby said, making a poke of that line from Scooby Doo. "Everyone knows I have a 4.0 GPA." Absinthe said pointing out her intelligence, unaware of the sarcasm that followed. "Enough of all this tomfoolery. Effective immediately both of you are expelled from Bullworth Academy!" Dr. Crabblesnitch said to Derby and Allison, banging the gavel in the process. "You can't expell me, my daddy will see you in court!" Derby screamed as the Prefects kicked them out of the Gym, like bouncers at a club. "Now as Miss Trudeau said, the real king and queen are Johnny Vincent and Lola Lombardi!" Dr. Crabblesnitch announced the real winners, as me and Raven handed over our crowns to the Greaser couple. "Thank you for voting for the real couple." Johnny shouted to the crowd. "Wanna' do this again at prom?" I asked Raven. "Let's" Raven agreed. Later that night I finished washing off the red paint, off my body in the shower, then I got out my diary. ''Dear Diary, Today I was almost homecoming queen. Even though I lost to Lola and Johnny, I'm not mad or anything. Also Derby and Allison got expelled from Bullworth permently; I wonder if Bif will lead the Preps, since he's second in command is what I heard from the Greasers. Well it was a great time being nominated and nearly winning the vote. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts